english_2e_naestved_gymnasiumfandomcom-20200214-history
The civil war
The Civil War In this essay I will talk about The American Civil War and the big difference between the Northern and Southern United States. The essay will include the consequence of the war too. The American Civil War was a war from 1861 to 1865. Many years with tensions between the Northern and Southern United States resulted in a civil war. While the industry was well established in the North and the farming was limited into small farms, the South’s economy was based on large-scale fields with cotton and tobacco. The black slaves tilled these fields in the South. The war started when eleven of the Southern slave states declared their secession of the Union. These states establish “Confederate States of America”. Confederate States of America consisted of the states where the slavery was eliminated and they had one thing in common: They were all against slavery. The American Civil War killed 625.000 people. I was the largest and most destructive civil war between the Napoleonic Wars and the onset of World War I. 1 The Northern had more natural recourses than the South. The natural recourses were an important factor in the industry. Many large cities for example New York were established. One quarter of all the people who lived in the North lived in the urban areas while eighty percent of the labor force in the South worked on the farms. There were no large cities in the South. The cities were located next to the rivers so they could haul the agricultural products to European or Northern destinations. Transportations were a lot easier in the North. They had more than two thirds of the railroad tracks in the country. That was one of the reasons that seven out of every eight immigrants settled in the North rather in the South.2 The war started when The Confederate States of America wanted to get out of the Union. The Union saw it as a rebellion and that resulted in the civil war. The Confederate States of America was against the Union. Abraham Lincoln became the leader of the Union in 1861 and just a month later the war erupted. He wanted to make all the slaves free. He said in a speech that he would end the spread of slavery and secure the citizens. The life as a slave was really hard. First of all: The slaves weren’t allowed to move to other states because the farmers owned them. Another thing was that a member of the family at any time could be sold. Rape of women was a normal thing. It often happened that the farmer or his sons assaulted the women. Furthermore it was illegal to learn reading and writing. All this considered: they had no rights. They lived a hard life. If they didn’t do their job well enough, they got punished. Abraham Lincoln wanted to change that. He promised the black people their freedom if they came to the north and fought for him. The black people flowed to the Northern part of United States and fought for Abraham Lincoln. 180.000 black people served in Union army and 24.000 in the navy. In spite of the black and white people fought together, they were still separated. There was one army with black people and one with white people. The South lost the American Civil War. This meant that the black people got the same rights as the white people. They got the right to vote, to own their own grounds, to get their own surname, to get married with who they wanted to, to move to another state, and they got their rights to go to the church, school, and get an education. 3 In spite of the black people got the same rights they were not equal at all. They only had their right to vote if their grandfather voted many years ago or they could read a part of the Creed. These things made it impossible because of before and during the war. A''' '''system was called “ The Jim Crow system”. This system was about segregation. The black people were like “second class citizens”. Jim Crow invented that the black and white people couldn’t eat together, each had their cinemas and couldn’t sit side by side in the bus. 4 Even though this is many years ago and all people are equal there is still signs of this segregation. Rosa Parks is a great example of that. I 1955 this 42-year-old African American entered the bus on her way home from work. This day she wanted to fight for freedom. She sat down in the area for the white people. She refused to move when a white man came over to sit down at “his” place. She was arrested and judged sentence of violating the laws of segregation. 5 In spite of the American Civil War happened many years ago and the North of the United Staten won there is still segregation in America. The black and white people should be equal but it isn’t like that in reality. The world is still marked by racism. There were big different between the South and the North of the United States. Abraham Lincoln made a big change to the slaves in the South and tried to make all slaves free. Sources A Brief Overview of the American Civil War . Udgivet af BY DR. JAMES MCPHERSON. Internetadresse: http://www.civilwar.org/education/history/civil-war-overview/overview.html - Besøgt d. 10.10.2013 (Internet) North and South: Different Culrutes, Same Country . Udgivet af . Internetadresse: http://www.civilwar.org/education/history/civil-war-overview/northandsouth.html - Besøgt d. 10.10.2013 (Internet) What was Jim Crow . Udgivet af Dr. David Pilgrim, Professor of Sociology. Internetadresse: http://www.ferris.edu/jimcrow/what.htm - Besøgt d. 10.10.2013 (Internet) Rosa Parks Bus - The story behind the bus . Udgivet af Copyright © 2002 The Henry Ford. Internetadresse: http://www.thehenryford.org/exhibits/rosaparks/story.asp - Besøgt d. 10.10.2013 (Internet) NGH: Presentation. Kristi from the university, 10.10.2013 ---- 1 http://www.civilwar.org/education/history/civil-war-overview/overview.html 2 http://www.civilwar.org/education/history/civil-war-overview/northandsouth.html 3 Kristi from the university, 10/10 2013 4 http://www.ferris.edu/jimcrow/what.htm 5 http://www.thehenryford.org/exhibits/rosaparks/story.asp